


Sketches

by watsonholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Artists, Eventual Romance, Love Confessions, Sketches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonholmes/pseuds/watsonholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sketchbooks around the flat are rubbish ones. I keep the good ones in the drawer by my bed. Portraits of...things that interest me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in my other work Johnlock Ficlets. Some lovely people requested for more and I'm happy to oblige...eventually. So, I am re-posting it here so I could add new chapters soon.

"What's this?" John asked holding up a sketchbook, he was tidying up a bit; the state of the flat was ghastly. It looked fairly new, Sherlock must've bought this two months ago. What's interesting, though, was that the thing was already filled, back to front. Some are messy sketches and some are these beautiful landscape and portrait drawings. The whole sketchbook was messy, it was beautiful. It felt like it belonged in this flat.  
"A sketchbook, John. I do hate stating the obvious." Sherlock didn't even bother to look up. Must've deduced what John found by the sound or god knows what.

"I get that, but whose is this?" John managed to suppress a sigh.

"Mine, John! Mine! Are we seriously going to do this the whole day? I might as well spend the day down with Mrs. Hudson puttering around her flat.

"You... you made this.. Sherlock, these are beautiful." John was going through the sketchbook properly now, sat down on his cozy chair. "These are amazing. I never knew you draw."

"Of course. Wouldn't expect too highly of you."

"I just.. wow. These are really good. Do you have more?"

"Of course. The sketchbooks around the flat are rubbish ones. I keep the good ones in the drawer by my bed. Portraits of...things that interest me."

John was still looking through the sketchbook, wondering what the 'good ones' would look like, when he saw a common theme in Sherlock's. The sketches. Most of the sketches were John's things.. His favorite jumper, his mug, the cane, even. John's jacket. The striped jumper. His and Sherlock's laptop together. Tea, So many sketches of his mug with tea. John's tie. And the best one he saw, the one that really caught his eye, was John's armchair. It was messy and yet still cozy. It was so beautiful.

"John..." Sherlock spoke snapping John out of his reverie.

"Y-yeah.. Sherlock... The sketches.. most are..."

"Would you like to see the good ones? I am rather fond of them."

"Of course, Sherlock. but... these.."

"I've been waiting for you to pick up one of the sketchbooks, really. Been waiting for a while now."

"..."

"I'm happy to show you the other ones now. Come along."


End file.
